


Teddy

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: Myungsoo x ReaderScenario/AU: Myungsoo goes to kindergarten with reader. Features him and a teddy bear.Original tweethere.





	Teddy

“Myungsoo-ya!” you called. 

There was no answer from the boy with fuzzy, curly hair who was sat in the corner of the room cuddling a teddy bear. Specifically, your favourite teddy bear that you’d brought from home. You’d wanted it for company in kindergarten, but it was now being company for Myungsoo instead. 

Exasperated, you tried again. “Kim Myungsoo!” But Myungsoo carried on playing with your teddy bear, raising it up high and staring into its eyes, and then bringing it down into his lap. He lifted its arms here and there, and then hugged it tightly. He was in a world of his own, as usual. 

You huffed. It’s your teddy bear and you wanted it back now! 

You stormed over, and it was only when you were right next to him did Myungsoo look up.

“Myungsoo, I want my bear back now.”

“Oh, ok.” Myungsoo pouted a little, but he gave it back you. 

As you settled down on the floor near the books, you couldn’t ignore the way Myungsoo stared longingly at your bear, as he wrapped his arms around his bent legs, with his chin resting on his knees. 

After a few minutes, you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alright! You can have it for just ONE more minute, ok?? ONE,” you said, raising your index finger in Myungsoo’s face. 

And then you thought, sharing isn’t so bad if it made people smile brightly like the sun, just like the way Myungsoo did at that moment.


End file.
